


Hello Again

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy offers Angie a new home, and Angie accepts that some questions will probably remain unanswered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the "Hugs" square for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo amnesty period.

A small crowd has gathered just outside the Griffith. Angie runs down the stairs and joins them in time to see exactly what she tried, without thinking twice, to prevent: the two government agents, leading Peggy Carter away in handcuffs. Angie watches them drive away as a wave of whispers and murmurs rises around her.

“…wonder what they want with…”

“...sleeping right down the hall from…”

“…could’ve been planning anything…”

“…a Soviet assassin?”

“She seemed like just the nicest girl,” Dottie Underwood remarks, shaking her head. “Golly, but you never know what your friends are hiding, do you?”

“We still don’t know why they were looking for her,” Angie points out. “What if it’s all a mistake?” For the first time since she saw Peggy clinging to the side of the building, she lets herself wonder, _What if it’s not?_

“I can tell that you care about her a lot, Angie. I admire that.” Dottie pats her arm. “If you ever feel like talking to… somebody, let me know.”

\--

Later that day, Angie nearly collides with Evelyn in the hallway. “Say, Angie, do you have any plans for V-E Day? A few of us are heading over to Times Square to watch the fireworks.”

“That sounds… real nice, actually,” Angie admits. “Let’s just hope I don’t have to work late. Knock on my door before you leave, okay?”

“Sure thing. I wanted to invite Dottie, too, but she’s not around…”

Angie stares straight ahead as she walks by the closed door to Peggy’s room, but she can’t help thinking about what her friend could be going through right now, about all the things that she wishes she could say to Peggy, or about how unlikely likely she is that she’ll ever get to say any of them.

\--

Two days later, Peggy knocks at the door to Angie’s room, and Angie quickly beckons her inside, forgetting to be careful or clever. “Are you okay?” 

“I am now,” Peggy replies. “I’m happy to say that a potential disaster has been averted.”

“Where’d they take you? What did they think you… wait. I get it.” Angie holds up her hands. “You can’t tell me.” Impulsively, she reaches out and pulls Peggy into a hug. “I’m just glad that you’re in one piece. I thought you were gonna disappear, and I’d never even find out if you were...” She still can’t finish that thought.

Peggy returns the embrace, even more firmly than when they were saying goodbye. “I know.” Her hand drifts to Angie’s hair for a moment before she steps back. “I wish that I could share everything, but I very much doubt that will be possible.” 

“What are you going to do next?” Angie glances at the closed door. “I don’t think Miriam’ll to be too happy to see you, but I guess you’re not scared of her.” 

“As a matter of fact, I’ve made alternate living arrangements,” Peggy says. “I’m here to pack up my things, and to ask you... well, to ask if you’d like to come with me. It’s very unlikely that any more federal agents will be showing up to arrest me, so you needn’t be concerned about that.”

Angie grins. “I _told_ Dottie that it was a misunderstanding.” She sees a shadow cross Peggy’s face. “What is it? I say something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Peggy assures her. “I wouldn’t want my job to cause any more trouble for you, Angie. I’ll understand completely if you turn down my offer.”

“Good,” Angie says. “I hope you’ll understand if I don’t.”


End file.
